


Control

by Emething (Emeruade)



Category: Voltron: Defender of the Universe (1984)
Genre: Angst, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-02
Updated: 2017-08-02
Packaged: 2018-12-10 04:03:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 257
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11683638
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emeruade/pseuds/Emething
Summary: Se suponía que a su retorno, todo volvería a ser como antes; eso planeaba. Pero los estragos de la guerra, sus fantasmas y monstruos son una carga más grande de lo que se imaginó.ODonde Shiro desarrolla PTSD (Trastorno de estrés postraumático) al volver de una guerra.





	Control

**Author's Note:**

  * For [](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts).



> Esta obra va dedicada enteramente a mi adorada floralis.  
> Corresponde que la primera obra que publico en esta plataforma vaya para ella y más si es de esta pareja. Después de todo, fue ella quien insistió y hasta me suministró los medios (cofcofNetflixcofcof) para que viera Voltron.  
> He aquí el resultado.
> 
> PD: Y como soy cul, me auto plagio drabbles antiguos para configurar nuevas historias. Les dejo con el prólogo.

**_Prólogo_ **

 

 

La Bella chica del retrato del que él no aparta su vista se mueve con gracia, su esbelto cuello de cisne se mantiene orgullosamente erguido aun y cuando la preciosa muchachita se empina hacia adelante en un grácil movimiento de ballet extendiendo alas hacía algún destino lejano; la Bella chica del retrato del que él no aparta su vista, baila sobre aires, baila para quien le quiera contemplar y aunque en aquel reducido rectangular espacio tiene poca amplitud de movimientos ella quiere bailar ¡y que manera de bailar!.

 

Él la contempla; su redondo rostro de marfil perfilado por cortos bucles negros le otorga angelical vitalidad a su rostro, la inmunidad de su sonrisa se le antoja egoísta, porque sonríe para ella y nada más que para ella, sus delgados bracitos extendidos en su danza eterna pareciera que en cualquier momento lo estrechan entre sus brazos y él no puede estar más encantado con la idea.

 

Parado en medio del salón observa a la Bella chica del retrato del que no ha apartado la vista desde que llegó; la noche de los cabellos de ella cae sobre él como manto nublándole la razón, envolviendo sus sentidos en el enfoque de su adoración. Está perdido.

 

A su lado quien le acompaña le oye los trémulos murmullos _“Que Bella, Bella es ¿Cierto? Mírala, mira como nos baila. Encantadora”_ y el chiquillo no puede hacer otra cosa que sonreír amargamente porque al voltear la vista no encontrará más que un inmóvil retrato. Pero no dice nada, sólo le deja hablar.


End file.
